


Hitting the Wall

by Bombastique



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, UST, courtship as sensual bickering, kabedon, rapidly escalating silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombastique/pseuds/Bombastique
Summary: In a garden on Chandrila, Rey meets an unusual bee and engages in a stupid and sensually charged battle of wills.Rey tops a bee, y’all.





	Hitting the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to the super talented Queso who created Beelo. I hope I did him justice.

The galaxy is full of weird shit. This was one of the first lessons she learned when the crazy old smuggler took her off Jakku. The sheer variety of life in all the different environments she’s encountered has astonished her, amused her, terrified her, even nauseated her, but Rey believes to the bottom of her soul that she will never tire of discovery. The wonder of new sights and experiences doesn’t heal old wounds, but it fills her so full of novel experiences she can ignore that familiar pain.

Chandrila has not, in her previous brief visits, been a big source of weirdness though she loves its forests and meadows. The old freighter that’s now her home is grounded here as her boss waits for parts that are increasingly hard to find. In the meantime, he’s turned Rey loose on the planet, and she has thrown herself into a conquest of its gardens. The gardens of Chandrila offer beauty, utility, and occasionally eccentricity. This, though, goes beyond eccentricity. This is just weird.

The bee who lingers by her shoulder has beautiful, wavy, thick black hair, soulful, tiny yet enormous honey brown eyes, and a deliberate manner of flight that makes her feel oddly like prey. He, somehow Rey just knows the bee is male, is the most intense bee she has ever encountered. She is not prepared for the moment when he speaks.

“Where are you from, girl? I don’t recognize your scent, and yet it seems somehow familiar.”

His voice is very deep, especially for a bee. His tone is arrogant and demanding. He brushes his hair back from his brow in an elaborate head rolling gesture that appears to allow him to casually peek down her neckline. Rey doesn’t know a lot about bees, but this can’t be normal.

“I’m from Jakku, but I haven’t been back there in a couple of years. You must be smelling the freighter where I work.”

Why is she even answering this demanding insect’s questions?

The bee seems to ignore her answer, instead flying up towards her face and beyond to hover just over her hair. He inhales deeply, calling attention to his unusually substantial thorax. The strong planes of his faces wrinkle a little in concentration. Rey has never felt so strangely compelled by another being’s physical presence, especially not an insect. She wonders if she’d gotten a bad mollusk in the her lunch. She’s heard tales of food poisoning affecting the senses, and she still wasn’t completely used to the fresh food she now ate when planetside.

The bee speaks again: “My name is Kylo Ren. Perhaps you’ve heard of me. I control all of Chandrila’s wild spaces, and soon I will control her gardens.”

“Um, yeah, sorry. I’m new to Chandrila, really, so I’m not up on the political structure of her insects,” Rey mumbles, feeling at once ashamed and annoyed at herself for letting a hot bee shame her. It isn’t like her to let an insect’s raw sexual magnetism get into her head.

Kylo visibly swells in indignation. Before he can release what was sure to be a torrent of scathing words, Rey heads back to the old guesthouse that now serves as the garden’s gift shop. She needs to get out of this situation before things get really weird. Also, she should see about picking up souvenirs for her crewmates. But Kylo pursues her. 

As she dashes into the gift shop, Kylo zips in alongside her. The being minding the store is a surprisingly mellow looking Dug in a floral print vest. 

“Tradesbeing, leave your till; I require privacy!” Kylo barks out. The command in his tone challenges something deep with Rey as it simultaneously sends an unfamiliar spark skittering down her spine.

The Dug abandons their station with a casualness that leaves Rey even more confused. As the clerk heads to the back office, she rounds on Kylo. 

“Why are you chasing me? What do you want?” 

She has to work to keep a wail out of her voice. She feels bombarded by new information and new sensations all centered around an insect with a charisma that is awakening a dark need in her center.

“Pardon the breach in my manners. I cannot keep calling you girl. I should never have addressed you thus in the first place. Pray tell, what is your name?” Kylo murmurs gently.

“My name is Rey, you weirdo little sleemo! Now answer my question! Why won’t you leave me alone?”

There is no distress in her voice now. She is rapidly burning through her confusion, fueled by a need to control the direction of this strange encounter. She feels a perverse joy at the battle of wills with this sensual insect who now hovers a half a meter back from, nearly to the wall, and gazes up at her with a baffling intensity.

Kylo takes a deep breath and continues to gaze at her with dark honey eyes, somehow both devouring and imploring.

“Lady Rey, I am a bee with a great destiny. Soon all of Chandrila’s green spaces will look to me to give them order, peace, and prosperity. No other bee, but I could accomplish this great task. And yet … and yet…”

As he stumbles over his words his eyes well with tears. His well-formed thorax shudders for moment as he seeks to restrain his passions. Having regained control of his untamed heart, he continues.

“I find that even as my every ambition is satisfied that there is a great emptiness within me. No territory conquered or foe vanquished has come close to filling this void. And yet, when I caught your scent, a spark ignited in that darkness. At first, I thought your scent indicated which planet I should next subjugate and bring order to.”

Rey tenses as she absorbs this fiery confession. The richness of his voice fans a matching flame in her chest. As he speaks of conquest, she gradually comprehends the form of this new appetite of hers. She allows him to continue.

“But no, your scent whispers of conquest of a different kind. An intimate battle, a sensual conflagration of mind, soul, and body! You shall be my concubine, and I shall teach you to find fulfillment in serving me and matching me passion for passion!”

A voice of burning steel and flashing lightning nesting in Rey’s center cries out, Now! And at last she knows the true shape of her desire. Her moment is now.

With the speed and power of a leaping nexu, Rey slams her arm against the wall, and leans in close, boxing Kylo in with her body.

“Nope. That’s not how it’s going to be, little bee. I’m not the sex toy in this scene. You are. 

“You talk big about conquest and order, but if you wanted to bring order, you’d be thinking about ruling what you’ve got, not getting more. No, what you want is to be conquered, to be given order. And I’m just the bitch to do it. You’re conquering days are over Kylo Ren. You’re going to sail the stars with me as my beloved kept bee. Your stripy abdomen is mine,” Rey growls, feeling more fully herself than she ever has before.

Kylo swoons, and Rey rushes to catch him. She cradles his strong, tiny body in the palm of her hand and gently strokes his hair her with the tip of her pinky. She looks around the shop until she finds a padded basket where she gently stows Kylo’s unconscious form as she starts looking at the shop’s souvenir collection. She picks out a lovely sachet for the co-pilot, and a scented candle for the smuggler. Once Kylo comes to, they can talk safe words and boundaries. And she would tell him how she loves him and how happy they will be together for the months or year the galaxy grants them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that when they return to the old smuggler’s ship, Rey and Beelo do have that talk about safe words and boundaries because consent is sexy, even in space.


End file.
